User talk:DeputadoHumor
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rainbow Fountain/@comment-DeputadoHumor-20100922021256 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Resa1983 (Talk) 02:13, 22 September 2010 Further edits like the one last night will result in immediate blocking. Resa1983 16:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That guy(me) rulesd Blocked I know you stated your 'friend' got on your account, but you need to take responsibility for your machine/account. You've been blocked for 1 week for your inappropriate edits. If it truly is your friend making these edits, log out when you give him your machine. Further edits like this will result in longer blocks, whether its you or your friend using your account. Resa1983 02:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletions I deleted Candidate for Rollback as it has nothing to do with Farmville. If you'd like to tell people about your nom'ing yourself, feel free to do it on user's talk pages. As for Talk:Alpine Strawberries there was no reason really to create the page. Its an unreleased item, which we don't have information on, therefore its a stub. Theres no need really to create a talk page to request users to post more information. More information will be posted if/when the item is released. As for your Patroller/Rollback, I'm forming a response now which you should be able to read soon. Resa1983 00:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Candidacy Politicians & elections are totally different than what happens here. Here on wikia, rights aren't supposed to be anything big or important. They're supposed to help you make the wikia better, and nothing more. Theres no reason for an elections-type marketing. If it gets to that point, it becomes a "I'm in it for additional rights so I'm better than others" rather than a "I'm trying to help the wikia out, and I think these rights would be helpful." Resa1983 22:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. The main namespace is for farmville-related stuff ONLY. Candidacy of a person isn't farmville-related, its wikia related. As such it doesn't belong there. There are links to the nomination pages in several spots. There is no reason for such a page. Resa1983 16:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said before, you're more than welcome to post on an active user's talk page to prod them to vote. Just don't go nuts. :) Resa1983 16:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Event (2010) Hi DeputadoHumor, I didn't actually "forget" to put the Witch Scarecrow on the Halloween Event (2010) page (I was only intending to add the Plant Monster and Cat-O'-Lantern decorations) but I think that was a great suggestion so I went ahead and created a new Witch Scarecrow page and created an image for the Witch Scarecrow decoration as well. Thanks for the suggestion. Alanfeld 02:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Feedback Hi DeputadoHumor, I wanted to let you know that three of your edits removed the "template" of the page. I have restored those important templates. One way to catch that problem before saving your change is to hit the "Preview" button before saving the page. The three pages where you accidentally deleted the template were: *Halloween Candy *Red Gum Tree *Skeleton Horse As an example of why that template makes a difference, take a look at the Skeleton Horse page "before" your change, and "after" your change: "Before": http://farmville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skeleton_Horse&oldid=103239 "After": http://farmville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skeleton_Horse&oldid=104278 See the difference? Anyway I wanted to let you know about this so that you can be aware of the importance of a page's template. Thanks. Alanfeld 05:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem No problem -- keep up the great work you're doing! :-) Alanfeld 20:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC)